<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flirting 101: get Zuko a boyfriend by Odium333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405368">Flirting 101: get Zuko a boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odium333/pseuds/Odium333'>Odium333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jee Adopts Zuko Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Angst, Overworking, Past Child Abuse, Pick-Up Lines, Post- Canon, Sokka Needs A Hug (Avatar), Teens being teens, Zuko Needs A Hug (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, hurt/ comfort, this is actually fluff though, this is super soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odium333/pseuds/Odium333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Jee is returned to the capital as Zuko’s personal guard. It would be the perfect job, watching over the teen he had ‘adopted’ at sea all those months ago. It would be.. if I didn’t have to watch Zuko’s painful attempts at flirting with the Water Tribe ambassador.</p><p>Request fill for Name, full prompt inside</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jee &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Zuko &amp; Zuko’s Crew (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jee Adopts Zuko Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flirting 101: get Zuko a boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/odiodium<br/> <br/>“Not too specific but I’d love 2 see another one shot of Jee bein all supportive n paternal 2 Zuko!!!🥺 maybe even post-canon, where he’s one of zuko’s personal guard or sumn? Possibly sum zukka too w a wingman/encouraging type ? It’s all rly up 2 u rlly!!! I love yr works🥺”</p><p>My comment section was being weird so sorry if i got your username wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jee is not the only crew member of the Wani that survives the Siege of The North but there are few enough of them left that discussions of their time under Zuko’s command are filled with stories of the dead.</p><p> </p><p>It is a sore subject and it is hard to look back with fondness when the memories are so tainted with grief. Despite that, memories of  Zuko remain somewhere safe in Jee’s rapidly softening heart.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts of the young prince come in bouts, on the road or laying in bed awake at night. Curiosity nibbles and concern grows as no news of their old commanding officer is passed on.</p><p> </p><p>There were 5 of them left. Jee, Hanoko, the engineer, Suzo, the chef, and Teura and Fuza, two of the helmsmen. They had little connection beyond a mutual goal to get Zuko to relax a bit on the Wani but now Jee wasn’t sure he had ever people he felt closer to.</p><p> </p><p>They found each other after the siege, they spent months in each others’ company as they worked their way through the Earth Kingdom. Hanoko was half Earth Kingdom and whilst she had her mother’s fiery hands, she had her father’s green eyes and brown hair. She was the only one who could consistently earn pay.</p><p> </p><p>Work was hard to come by and money even harder. They would tend an old farmer’s field for a week’s worth of food and drink. Or chop a widow’s wood for a roof over their heads as they slept.</p><p> </p><p>Sat round empty tables big enough for families, those too old or young to fight would tell stories of their sons and daughters, husbands and wives, mothers and fathers who went to war and were yet to return, whether dead or alive.</p><p> </p><p>The unknowing clawed at the Earth Kingdom people. Uncertainty ruled their actions, if their families were dead then what was the point in living on under the Fire Nation’s iron fist.</p><p> </p><p>The reality of the Fire Nation slunk in like mold, poisonous and rotten. It lingered at the back of their minds, knowledge that they had once fought for Ozai weighing them down with every step.</p><p> </p><p>Fuza stayed behind at the seventh village they stopped at, his feet were bloody with blisters and he had found a need for his specialties in blacksmithery in the impoverished town.</p><p> </p><p>Tearful hugs were exchanged and then there were four. Four Fire Nation soldiers walking without aim around a country that flinched from golden eyes and red silk.</p><p> </p><p>Months of traveling came to halt when news of peace began to bubble. Barkeeps would whisper to them over the tops of pint glasses and women would pass notes in the street.</p><p> </p><p>Secrecy was a must when a Fire Nation soldier may be prowling around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>All the whispers and rumours and notes said the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>‘The war is coming to an end. The Avatar has found a fire bending teacher in the banished Prince Zuko.’</p><p> </p><p>That night, the first after they heard of Zuko’s revolt, they drank until they couldn’t see straight. Fire whisky burnt the throat but the warmth of pride burning in their chests was hotter.</p><p> </p><p>Their Zuko, angry and loud and <em> so scared </em>, had shot lightning at his father and left to teach public enemy number one the secret to defeating the Fire Lord. </p><p> </p><p>Whenever someone laughed randomly, on the road or into a drink, the other three would know they were thinking of Ozai’s face as his son showed him the mercy he didn’t deserve, his son who he had called weak had held the power to kill him and decided it was not his job.</p><p> </p><p>Not a month later, Fire Nation banners were pulled down and troops retreated as singers and musicians and dancers paraded through the now free streets of the Earth Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go back to the capital,”  Hanoko said one evening over a shot of fire whiskey “Our old commander might need some assistance ruling the Fire Nation.”</p><p> </p><p>So they did, bags packed that night and back on the road in the morning. It was weeks before they even touched Fire Nation soil again. Boat rides were bartered for and heirlooms they swore never to give up were sold. </p><p> </p><p>It was worth it, the loss of pride and treasured memories, when the Capital was within line of vision. Stood at the helm of a boat pulling into Capital harbour, suddenly the sea felt like home again, and Jee breathed in the salt air remembering his lessons to Zuko (<em> breathing is the first step to mastery). </em></p><p> </p><p>The markets were painted red and gold, children ran past them to parents who returned from the war on the same vessel as the four lost Wani crew members.</p><p> </p><p>Suzo laughed at the sight, face tilted up to the sun. He had always been a peace loving man, raised by two vagabonds who fled from the war until the whole family was conscripted by the time he was 18.</p><p> </p><p>Hanoko, ever aggressive, seemed slightly more realistic “How do we get into the palace now?”</p><p> </p><p>Teura shrugged “Break in?”</p><p> </p><p>   </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>They did not in fact break in. A meeting was easily arranged when a man named Chit Sang, who held some fancy position close to Zuko, overheard them talking in a bar.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Jee?” He had asked, leaning over the table with a huge smile unbefitting of man so clearly scarred by the war “Like Lieutenant Jee. You were with Zuko on the Wani?”</p><p> </p><p>For a second, Jee didn’t know how to respond. Hanoko did.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He is and I’m Hanoko.” The stranger’s smile grew wider.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Chit Sang! I work with Fire Lord Zuko and let me say- he never shuts up about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Teura puffs his chest out “oh yeah? What does he say?”</p><p> </p><p>Chit Sang pauses a second, hands hovering as if unsure what to do “It’s kinda depressing really. Shit like they never hit me or they let me eat 3 times a day even when he screwed up.” He shuffles on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Jee sighs, rubbing a rope calloused hand across his brow “Yeah that sounds like Zuko. Traumatized little shit. So can we meet ‘im?”</p><p> </p><p>Regaining his footing, both in the conversation and in stance, Chit Sang rubs a hand across his chin as if in heavy thought but it was clear his mind was already made up.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs loudly, sound reverberating off the walls. “‘Course you can! You might have to schedule though. He’s kinda got a full plate lately, ya know what with stopping a century long war.”</p><p> </p><p>They all agree easily enough. </p><p> </p><p>The meeting is arranged in messy handwriting on a beer stained napkin. Chit Sang folds it into his pocket and proceeds to drink them all under the table.</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling home that night, left arm wrapped around Hanoko’s shoulder and right arm around Teura’s waist, Jee smiles more than he has in a year. Images of Zuko, smiling as he learns different kinds of knots or methods of navigation, flood his drunken mind and hope blossoms.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko is the kind of Fire Lord this nation needs.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jee had only ever seen the palace from a distance or drawings and up close, faced with rising doors and legions guards, there was an undeniable intimidation brewing in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The woman standing in front of the doors was dressed in Earth Kingdom green and brown, her face was painted ivory and red. </p><p> </p><p>“Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors,” she introduced herself, her voice held a power only found in leaders “I take it you are the surviving crew of the Wani?”</p><p> </p><p>Jee feels himself nod faintly, too busy questioning the anxiety brewing in his stomach to form a verbal response. Hanoko didn’t have the same problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my name is Hanoko,” she turns and points to them in turn as she introduces them “This is Teura, Suzo and Jee.”</p><p> </p><p>Suki’s face relaxes, her lips ease into a smile “Zuko doesn’t know you're coming.” She giggles, a sound that would seem natural if not for the sword strapped to her chest. “Feel free to go straight in. He doesn’t have any more meetings for the rest of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanoko takes the lead again, bowing low.</p><p> </p><p>The doors are pushed open and they are led down the weaving corridors of the palace. The walls are bare save for poles where tapestries once hung.</p><p> </p><p>The walk allows Jee to sort through his emotions. Excitement bubbles hot under his skin, pride feels warm in his chest but the dread in his gut is a block of ice.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Zuko, knew how he tended to overwork himself, how he punished himself for every minor mistake. He would refuse to eat or sleep or rest.</p><p> </p><p>3 weeks onto the Wani and Zuko had collapsed over the side of the boat. Jun, a crew member lost to the ocean spirit, had lept overboard after him and had somehow, with all the might a 19 year old can possess, pulled Zuko back to the pilot’s ladder.</p><p> </p><p>Jee could barely fathom the amount of work Zuko had to be putting into fixing the mess his ancestors laid out for him.</p><p> </p><p>Their guide, another kyoshi warrior, turned to them “Fire Lord Zuko is currently in his personal chambers. I will go fetch him.” She leaves with a bow.</p><p> </p><p>Teura chuckles “Can’t wait to see the brat’s face. Bet he thought we were long gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Suzo slaps him on the back of the head “You’re barely 10 years older, don’t be getting all high and mighty on me now. Besides, Zuko’s grief is nothing to laugh about.”</p><p> </p><p>Teura has the decency to look sheepish but as soon as Suzo turns the other way he rubs the back of his head mournfully.</p><p> </p><p>The room they were waiting in was a dining room, probably not the main one given its modest size. A wooden table ran through the middle atop a crimson rug. </p><p> </p><p>Jee took in the story embroidered into it, dragons swirling around each other and spirits touching the mortal world- it seemed hopelessly romantic but before he could ponder upon it more the doors were swinging open.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko stood in the doorway, hair shorter and shaggier, face thinner and bags dark under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped for a second, lips agape and eyes wide before he blinked deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“-Jee?” His voice was rougher, deep and hoarse but so full of hope that a smile cracked across Jee’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you again, sir.” The words had barely left his lips when he was being wrapped in a hug. Arms wrapping around his torso and face pressed into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly his own hands raised to rub the back of the teen, now sobbing into him. </p><p> </p><p>Teura coughs awkwardly, “Hi, Sir. Um- we’re here too.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko pulls away slowly and Jee finally properly takes in the new Fire Lord, his hair is significantly better and his eyes are happier than they ever had been on the Wani but there was a bandage wrapping around his shoulder and dipping underneath his silken robe.</p><p> </p><p>“Teura?” Zuko asks hesitantly and at his nod Zuko laughs, giddy and high. </p><p> </p><p>He turns to Hanoko and Suzo, face split into such an earnest smile that Jee feels something deep inside him splinter.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” he swallows nervously “I didn’t think you guys survived.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s eyes are set on the floor, hands knitted nervously together as if he has no idea what to do with them. </p><p> </p><p>Jee hesitates a second “We did, Sir, and we’re not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looks up at him, meeting his gaze. Unshed tears shine in both their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did anyone else-“</p><p> </p><p>“Fuza did. We left him at some Earth Kingdom village months ago. Decided to become a blacksmith.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nods “And Jun? Ongi? Chisa?”</p><p> </p><p>Jee shakes his head sadly. So many lives were lost in that pointless battle. He almost can’t find it in himself to feel bad for Zhao’s death but the small kindness that Zuko had revived was hard fought and he wasn’t going to let it die again for a man like Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko takes a moment, eyes glazed over before he snaps himself out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you plan on staying?”</p><p> </p><p>Jee places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, with all due respect, try getting rid of us again and see what happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanoko snorts “We’ve missed you, brat. Can’t wait to meet the Great Avatar as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko winces “He hates being called that.”</p><p> </p><p>There is something in the way he says it, or maybe the fact he bothers at all, that suggests to Jee that Zuko has developed a bond with the group beyond a teacher. A part of Jee prays to Agni that Zuko actually managed to make friends.</p><p> </p><p>“You will all be set up with chambers and positions in the royal staff. I would appreciate it if you joined me and my.. friends for dinner tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“We would love to, Sir.” Suzo agrees, anyone else might not be able to tell but Jee has spent enough time with the man to see the telltale quiver in his lip and blush to his nose that only occurs when he is overwhelmed, usually by Zuko’s sheer good.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko straightens his back “It’s Firelord now, actually.” He quips as he leaves the room Hanoko yells after him, something about respecting elders but Jee doesn’t care to pay attention to much other than the memory replaying in his mind (<em> friends </em> .. <em> his awkward, stupid, angry Zuko had.. friends) </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dinner, as it turned out, was hell.</p><p> </p><p>The 4 of them arrived late, lost in winding corridors, but even with their inexperience in navigating the palace halls they arrived before Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>The sight they were greeted as they entered the dining hall with was anarchy.</p><p> </p><p>A girl, no older than 12, had her mud-crusted feet up on the table, arms folded behind her head as she chewed what looked like melon with her mouth open.</p><p> </p><p>A water tribe boy was sat at the head of the table, shirtless and being water bent soup directly into his mouth by the Avatar.</p><p> </p><p>The water tribe girl with bags almost as deep as Zuko, seemed frayed. Her hair was flying in front of her face as she yelled at the two boys and the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Suki was there too, makeupless and unarmed. She, at least, seemed to be enjoying herself, smiling at them as they entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>Stood in the doorway, faced with a group of teens, Jee felt ridiculously out of place. His body seemed too big and his eyes too gold. </p><p> </p><p>He shuffled from foot to foot, unsure how to introduce himself when a hand clapped his shoulder, Hanoko. </p><p> </p><p>“If they can get along with Zuko, then they aren’t gonna hold your past against you.” She mutters against his ear. He grumbles in reluctant understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Jee feels himself begin to relax, almost ready to announce his presence, the water tribe boy turns his eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>The silence is instant. The room falls silent save for the splat of soup on the floor and the aggressive chewing of the white eyed girl.</p><p> </p><p>Jee coughs awkwardly “Hi, uh- I’m Jee.”</p><p> </p><p>White eyes is first to react, swinging her legs round so they are no longer on the table. She crosses her arms and scowls.</p><p> </p><p>“Jee?” She stops a second, before understanding seems to flash across her face “Like Lieutenant? From the Wani?”</p><p> </p><p>Jee nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna assume you nodded?” She waves a hand in front of her milky eyes “I’m Toph and I’m super fucking blind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say fuck, Toph” the water tribe girl says so robotically it must have been repeated at least once a day.</p><p> </p><p>Toph scoffs and turns her attention back to the four standing in the doorway “Who else is there?”</p><p> </p><p>They introduce themselves in turn but the only one that gets a reaction beyond an uninterested nose pick is Hanoko, who gets a smirk and thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>The avatar, younger than Jee had feared, pulled four chairs away from the table with a flick of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>His face was still round and eyes too big and bright for someone who just defeated a facist. </p><p> </p><p>“Zuko always talks about you guys! Sit down and eat.” They comply.</p><p> </p><p>Jee is forced next to the blind girl who is back to chewing melon. The food laid out in front of him is delicacies he would have killed for in the Earth Kingdom, fruits of all description, spiced meats and too many kinds of rice to count but now his stomach felt like lead and each swallow was a chore.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka, the shirtless water tribe boy, seemed to also be having trouble eating, pushing food around on his plate aimlessly. The Avatar fills any silence with questions and stories.</p><p> </p><p>He asks everything, stories of their home, their time on the Wani or in the Earth Kingdom. Jee can’t find it in himself to be annoyed at the intrusiveness, not when he sees the 12 year olds face perk up in a smile at every answer.</p><p> </p><p>They are well into dinner when Zuko arrives, hair hanging loose out his topknot and looking frazzled. </p><p> </p><p>He sits without words, slumping into the seat next to Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” he sounds exhausted “I got caught up with some paperwork.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka places a hand on his shoulder “It’s okay. Just- take a break sometimes, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>It was said so earnestly that Jee almost felt like he was intruding, like he was peering into a private, tender moment and not a public conversation at the dinner table. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko smiles softly before he seems to notice Sokka’s state of half undress. His face flushes a horrendous shade of red, spreading across his nose, cheeks and ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you shirtless?” His voice is thready and Jee can’t help but smirk when he notices the tips of Sokka’s ears going a similar shade of red to Zuko’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Young love, something so tender and chaotic. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka struggles his way through a story, voice stuttering and stammering as he uses his hands to emphasize. </p><p> </p><p>“-And then Katara said that there was no way Aang could water bend all of the soup at once. He couldn’t- some Avatar.” Aang giggles nervously “He dumped it all over my favourite shirt!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s blush had gone down over the course of the story but his eyes were fixed on the table, refusing to look anywhere near the direction of Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>Katara sighs, “I told you to do it in smaller amounts.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka shrugs his shoulders “I figured the all mighty Avatar might have slightly better control.”</p><p> </p><p>The proceeding argument is familial. Jee sits in silence and admires the family Zuko seems to have found for himself.</p><p> </p><p>When he turns his attention to Zuko however, he too isn’t engaging in the argument. He is fixated on Sokka, whose back is now turned away from the Fire Lord, staring with such longing that Jee almost feels sick.</p><p> </p><p>Hanoko meets his eyes from across the table and smirks, making a love heart with her hands. Jee nods and spends the rest of the meal watching his pining commanding officer/ kind of adopted son/ Fire Lord stare at the back of another boy’s head.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Jee is given a position in the royal guard and a new uniform. Suzo flattens the creases for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of our prince for us?” </p><p> </p><p>Jee chuckles “Do you even need to ask? I promised I wouldn’t let anything happen to him and so far I have kept it.”</p><p> </p><p>And he means it. He means it with every fiber of his being. He would rather die, face eternal damnation, than let anything happen to Zuko again.</p><p> </p><p>His position as guard is cushy. He works long hours but they’re easy enough, stand still and don’t fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p>He stands to the left of Zuko’s throne, Suki is to the right and watches all morning as Zuko talks to ambassadors and generals and lords. </p><p> </p><p>The disrespect was striking, the Fire Lord has always been a pillar of power but Zuko, kind and peace seeking, did not fit the mold expected of him. </p><p> </p><p>Military officers would spit at his feet. Ambassadors from war torn countries would threaten and ignore any plees for compromise. Everytime Jee’s instincts would scream at him to step in, Zuko would raise a palm towards and subtly shake his head.</p><p> </p><p>By the time his shift was up, his shoulders were stiff with rage and his fists were clenched so tightly that crescents of blood appeared where his fingernails had been digging in.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since he was young his mum had scolded him for his poor anger control. He would yell and scream and cry but now he was an adult and that left him forced to cool down.</p><p> </p><p>Suki finished at the same time as him, swapping with some other makeuped warrior. </p><p> </p><p>“The first time I had to stand through one of those I had to go punch a tree afterwards.” She admitted in the corridors, they were sat side by side on a bench with their helmets resting on their knees and bodies shaking with residual anger. </p><p> </p><p>“The turtle duck pond is a good place to cool down though.” She offers, standing as she does and tucking her helmet under her armpit.</p><p> </p><p>Jee stands too “Yeah okay. Is it like that every time?”</p><p> </p><p>Suki shrugs “Pretty much. If Toph or Katara is there they usually can’t control themselves and the consultations have to end early. Sometimes it’s worse.”</p><p> </p><p>A part of him understands. Everyone has the right to be angry. The Fire Nation has taken so much from everyone and now the war is over people are being displaced and forced to find new jobs that aren’t military.</p><p> </p><p>The Earth Kingdom deserves closure but Fire Nation unemployment rates were at a high and industries that were almost dependent on producing weapons for the war were now redundant.</p><p> </p><p>The world was as unstable as it had ever been and in charge of fixing it all, of unknotting the threads, was a 16 year old boy thrust into a position he never expected to receive.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts ran a mile a minute in Jee’s head as he sat stiffly by the turtle duck pond. His back was straight and shoulders back, years of military training ingrained into his muscles.</p><p> </p><p>“Lieutenant?” A familiar voice asked from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Jee spun to face Zuko, training his face in a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” he greeted</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be alright if I sat with you a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would be overjoyed. We have a lot of catching up to do.” Jee patted the grass next to him in invitation.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko flopped down. His palms were flat against the ground and tilted his head back so it was lit by the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“So- teaching the Avatar?” Jee chuckled, memories of a half insane Zuko screaming about capturing the fabled bender flashing to the forefront of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko laughed softly “Yeah. Not really what I set out to do but it was right.” He turns to face Jee and his eyes, for a second, look like pure molten gold “Aang is a pain but he is a good kid and without him I don’t.. I don’t think I would be the man I am today.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a such a tender truth to that statement that Jee can’t help but believe that perhaps the 12 year old he met the other day did possess some emotional maturity.</p><p> </p><p>They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Zuko strokes the turtle ducks and Jee watches the water ripple before Jee once again decides to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“And Sokka?” Zuko immediately tenses “Are you and he.. dating?”</p><p> </p><p>It seems instead of embarrassment the teasing causes Zuko to retreat. He curls in on himself, back arching and hand curled into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“No- um we’re not. We’re just friends.” The sentence is so pained that Jee barely holds back a sympathetic wince.</p><p> </p><p>“But you both like each other right? I saw you at the dinner table, both as red as a dragon’s hind.” Zuko’s nose begins to take a red tinge.</p><p> </p><p>“I like him.” It is whispered as if it is some great sin, an evil confession “But I don’t think he likes me. Besides, he's dated girls before.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can like both, Sir.” Zuko meets his eyes, questioning “Some men don’t have a preference. They would request the company of fine ladies and gentlemen.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nods hesitantly “Suki is fond of both. She’s dated Sokka but I think she has a girlfriend? She is kinda secretive about it but.. just because he can be, do you think that he is?”</p><p> </p><p>Jee shrugs heavy shoulders and brings a hand to his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“You could ask?” Zuko immediately shakes his head “Or not. We could find out… together?”</p><p> </p><p>The offer is hesitant. An offering of help and guidance, of bonding. Zuko smiles up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Comfortable silence overcomes them again. The only sounds were their own steady breathing and the chirps of turtle ducks under Zuko’s caring hand.</p><p> </p><p>A new mission is set in their minds: figure out if the water tribe ambassador likes boys.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sokka, unfortunately, is the most oblivious person Jee has ever had the pleasure of meeting. </p><p> </p><p>They meet one night, under the light of the full moon. Jee had drawn the short straw and had work the first night shift, he had just finished when he saw Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>Passing by a window, he briefly glanced out to see a figure sat by the turtle duck pond. Jee panicked as he thought it was Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko woke with the sun, sleepless nights were not healthy for a teen who already wakes up at daybreak.</p><p> </p><p>It only takes a second more to recognise the blue cloth as water tribe. Jee is almost hesitant to reach out, Sokka is someone he knows very little about and is so vastly different from the only other teenager he knows, Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>He goes anyway, fatherly instincts pulled tight in his gut. </p><p> </p><p>“Ambassador Sokka.” He greets as he sits “It’s a lovely night.”</p><p> </p><p>The teen looks up at him, blue eyes shining with silver light, a question on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I just finished my shift.” Jee answers the unasked enquiry. “My hours are ass but pay is good and I get to stay by Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sets his eyes on the reflection of the moon in the pond. Jee remembers some half formed rumour of the outcome of the Siege of The North. A princess sacrificing herself for her people and joining the spirit realm in the form of Tui.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew Zuko, like before he was with us? Before he even hunted Aang?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have only known him as he hunts the Great Avatar. He searched even before your friend reappeared.” The bitterness in his voice is clear, no attempt is made to hide his contempt.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he- The Avatar hadn’t been seen in 100 years?” Something in the way it is said suggests Sokka already knows the answer but is struggling to accept it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ozai is a dick.” Jee answers “He didn’t deserve a son as kind as Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka nods in acceptance. “I didn’t expect Zuko to be how he is, ya’know? I mean he is still angry and uptight and a total jerk bender but,” Sokka struggles with ideas too dangerous to voice for a second “he’s so much better than I thought he could be. Aang adored him long before any of us even trusted him. It was only when we broke into boiling rock that I realised.. he was just lost.”</p><p> </p><p>The statement takes a while to process but when it does Jee is beyond pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Boiling Rock?” Jee forces his voice level “As in the Fire Nation’s top security prison?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka laughs anxiously, rubbing a hand behind his head “That's the one. In our defense, we did escape and we rescued my dad and Suki. Well I mean Suki kind of rescued herself and we wouldn’t have escaped Azula if Zuko’s goth girlfriend hadn’t betrayed the Fire Nation. Plus my plan totally backfired and I think Zuko got hypothermia from the cooler but he was fine in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>Jee decides not to think about the word vomit he was just presented with. Sokka was much like Teura, a rambler.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, Jee.” Sokka whispers, face tilted in the same way Zuko’s had been but instead of golden sun he bathed in moonlight. “Zuko likes to work himself into exhaustion. We all really care about him. I just don’t think he realizes it.”</p><p> </p><p>There is such truth in that statement. Zuko with too much love to give, handing his soul over to everyone who treats him like a normal person, but not expecting anything in return.</p><p> </p><p>Jee takes in Sokka’s face. His mouth was twisted in a soft smile, his eyes closed and a glow that only those consumed by love consumed him.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka may not be into boys (though that remains a solid maybe) but he is definitely into Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice talking to you, Sokka.” Jee stands, bones creaking in protest “I recommend you try to get some sleep now.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka nods but makes no move to stand.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sir, Sokka is completely in love with you.” Zuko, back hunched over paperwork, startled. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” It is a broken croak, almost a whimper as Zuko turns to face Jee. </p><p> </p><p>“I was with him last night and he was all tender and shit about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shakes his head “He’s like that about everyone. He gets really melancholic and poetic when it’s a full moon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jee thinks for a second “Well, he definitely cares about you deeply. Maybe flirt a little, test the waters.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko turns pink “Flirt? Lieutenant, do you think I could ever.. flirt?”</p><p> </p><p>No, he didn’t. Zuko was awkward and socially inept. But all he needed to do was let Sokka know he was interested, he didn’t need to woo him not when they were both already pining.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say that to Zuko. It would be met with self deprecating denial. Instead he chooses death by embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“I could teach you.” Zuko bursts out laughing and however fair that reaction may be Jee still feels slightly offended “Hey! I have moves! You should have seen me in the Earth Kingdom, the men loved me.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko snorts again. “Jee, no offense, but I highly doubt whatever you can teach me is going to be of any assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine. Fair enough. Hanoko has a particular charm that only seems to work on sapphic women. What about Teura?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko turns back to his paperwork. It takes a moment for him to reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Teura is overjoyed to help out. He spends the evening, laughing and drinking. Jee tries to ignore the pang of jealousy. Suzo pats him on the back sympathetically anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I have so many pick up lines to teach him! He’s not going to know what hit him!” He pauses “Wait, who is he even trying to pick up?”</p><p> </p><p>Hanoko chokes on her shochu. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding right? The Water Tribe boy? Agni, you’re so dense Teura.” </p><p> </p><p>Teura gasps in mock offense “Why are you so mean Hanoko? It can’t have been that obvious!”</p><p> </p><p>Suzo chuckles “You mean him staring at Sokka’s bare chest wasn’t enough proof for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bros can stare at bro’s chests!” </p><p> </p><p>Hanoko goes rigid. Jee finds it in himself to chime in, even if just for the sake of making fun of Teura,</p><p> </p><p>“Teura that is the dumbest shit you have ever said.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait! Me and Fuza did that all the time.” Teura’s face scrunches in concentration as he thinks  “Holy shit, was I in love with Fuza? Oh agni, do you guys not want to kiss your homies?”</p><p> </p><p>Hanoko cackles, shochu spilling from the glass in her hand as she tips her head back. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no. Teura do you want to kiss Jee?” Teura immediately looks disgusted. “Okay, so why did you think it was normal to want to kiss Fuza?”</p><p> </p><p>Teura moans as he slumps “I don’t know. I just- he was cute? Jee’s old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Jee shouts, even if the feeling is mutual.</p><p> </p><p>Suzo turns to Jee “This is the guy that’s teaching Zuko how to be romantic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko can’t get any worse.” He hesitates before confessing “besides, Zuko doesn’t even have to charm Sokka. I just want him to let Sokka know that he is interested in a romantic relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>Suzo nods sagely. </p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense. You sure Sokka likes Zuko back?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have never met two idiots who want to hold hands as much as those two.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Teura arrives at Zuko’s chamber the next day with a wrinkled piece of paper and immediately starts blabbering to the Fire Lord about his bisexual awakening.</p><p> </p><p>“- Kissing your male friends is apparently a tiny bit gay!” Zuko listens dutifully, nodding when Teura turns for approval and hiding laughs behind his sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway!” Teura shakes himself “Pick up lines for Sokka!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko clenched his hands into fists and set his face in determination. </p><p> </p><p>Teura smooths out the paper he brought with him and reveals a list of pick up lines written in scruffy handwriting. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you get a toddler to write these for you, Teura?” Jee asks from over Teura’s shoulder. He gets a stuck out tongue in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay as a non bender this is a personal favourite, Sokka is a non bender right?” Zuko nods hesitantly “Okay good. This is one of the best. Right repeat after me”</p><p> </p><p>Teura takes a deep breath “Baby, the only thing you’re going to bend is over.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko chokes on air. His face turns as red as his silk robe. Jee feels his own cheeks heat. </p><p> </p><p>“Teura, maybe something else?” Jee offers. Teura shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, how about this ‘are you an earth bender because you make me rock hard’.” Zuko wails, burying his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a fan! That’s cool! I um- I don’t have any that aren’t super similar to that.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? Teura, you were supposed to help!” Zuko shouts “I can’t say stuff like that to Sokka.”</p><p> </p><p>Jee huffs as he plucks the piece of paper from Teura’s hand “Are you a water bender because you’re making me all wet? Jesus Teura. These are bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Teura shrugs. “Worked for me. Just try ‘em. You might be pleasantly surprised.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Jee and Teura are hidden behind a corner and Zuko is stammering through a conversation with Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>They got his location from Katara. She had given it up pretty willingly when Zuko had explained he wanted to try out a pick up line.</p><p> </p><p>She had looked him dead in the eyes “Zuko, I think this is sweet and all but Sokka already likes you. This is unnecessary.” </p><p> </p><p>The plan went forth anyway. Zuko muttered pick up lines under his breath and Jee felt himself age as Teura guided him along, offering advice on when to wink and what voice to use.</p><p> </p><p>And now, Jee and Teura were hiding behind a wall as Zuko tried to chat up the Water Tribe ambassador.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka!” Zuko calls out. Teura is peaking round the corner but offers no visual description to Jee “Can I talk to you for a second?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. Right here?” Sokka sounds uneasy, probably picking up on Zuko's enormous amounts of nervous energy.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to say,” Zuko’s voice drops an octave “Baby, the only thing you're gonna be bending is uh- over?”</p><p> </p><p>Briefly, Jee considered how that could ever have worked for Teura. It was awful and Zuko’s hesitance didn’t help either.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka didn’t seem to agree. He was completely silent. Jee looked at Teura for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Teura glanced up at Jee and mouthed ‘it worked. What the fuck?’. Jee covers his mouth to stop a laugh bursting through. Teura gestures to his cheeks and makes a fan with his hand, Jee guessed it meant Sokka was blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko,” Sokka began and his voice sounded wrecked “Are you- Did you just <em> flirt </em>with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko scrambles for words, aborting each sentence he managed to scramble together halfway through before settling on a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka laughs, booming and warm. Jee feels something in his chest glow with relief.</p><p> </p><p>“That was the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard!” Sokka gasped through laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Teura told me to try it out!” Zuko protests, Jee can almost see the angry blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well don’t listen to Teura <em> ever again </em>. But- if you meant it.” Sokka pauses, probably for a nod “Then I would love to go on a date with you?”</p><p> </p><p>The delicate dancing of young love is so hesitant that Jee feels clumsy and big as he listens in.</p><p> </p><p>“I would really like that, Sokka.” Jee can hear Zuko’s smile in his words.</p><p> </p><p>Jee considers briefly feeling sorry for Ozai. If he weren’t such an ass he would get to feel the pride that Zuko brought with every action but in the end Ozai dug his own grave and Jee gets to reap the benefits.</p><p> </p><p>Memories of Zuko through the years flash, an angry prince to a hesitant student to a teen they only hear of in rumours and finally, a Fire Lord who has so much love to give and so much love yet to receive.</p><p> </p><p>Blinking back to reality. Jee peaks round the corner over the top of Teura. Zuko and Sokka are joined at the hands, clasped together in between them.</p><p> </p><p>They are matching shades of red and a hesitant smile paints both their faces. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>